


Variety is the Spice... by lindenharp [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always good to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variety is the Spice... by lindenharp [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Variety is the spice...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592416) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp). 



Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:02:25 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5aura10yethadjg/variety2_with_music.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB

  
---|---


End file.
